Gray past
by verday
Summary: A dark guild from Gray's past breaks out of the Black Vox. Lamia Scale is sent to investigate and protect the boy who fought them in the past
1. Things I hid

**Things that I hid**

Gray sat at his normal table in the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy was already there, as always she sat talking with whomever decided to come to her. Erza sat next to Gray smiling at her fellow guildmates as they caused so much chaotic disturbance. It wasn't exactly peaceful, but then again it wasn't Fairy Tail if it was. "Hey did you see the headline to the newspaper today," Wagaba asked his long time friend Marco.

"Nah not yet," Marco responded, as he looked at his son who was busy talking to Wendy.

"Wahoo boy your in for a big new update man," Wagaba stated. "Apparently a prisoner escaped from the Black Vox."

"Oh really," Marco responded showing some intreast.

"Hey I heard about that place," Gray who had been listening in stated as he took a seat next to the older wizards. "In fact I actually been there."

"What as a prisoner," Wagaba joked.

"Buzz off," Gray responded as he turned red as he remembered how many times he has unconcousily stripped in public.

Gray reached for the newspaper no longer containing his curousity. He skimmed through until he found the article Wagaba was talking about. "Lets see: _Late last night a prison break happen in the Black Vox Prision. This is the first successful escape of former Dark Guild Guild master of the Five Bridge Familia!"_

Gray's face turned even more white than normal as he continued to read to himself. Erza, Marco, and Wagaba all watched in worry as he read it quicker than most have. "Hey are you alright there," Wagaba asked Gray as he touched Gray's shoulder gentally.

Gray slammed the newspaper down, but not before he accidently froze it first. "Gray what's the matter," Erza asked as he walked up to him.

"I'm going on a request," he said ignoring her completely.

"Gray," Erza warned as she followed him to the board.

"Leave it be Erza," Gray warned. "This got nothing to do with Fairy Tail right now. This is before that."

Laxus who was listening clamped a hand on Gray's head. "You're in Fairy Tail now," Laxus stated. "And if it was before just talk it over with Lamia Scale Ice Make Wizard-."

"I can't," Gray stated frowning. "Lyon won't know about this anyways. I do't plan on him knowing either."

"Yo Gray," Cana called holding up a call lacama. "Gildarts is calling for you."

Gray looked away as he grabbed the lacrama from her hand. "Why would," Erza questioned though not finishing her sentence.

"Don't know," Laxus answered, "but this smells suspious."

"Agreed," Erza nodded. "Good thing Natsu wasn't here he wouldn't help the situation at all."

"Yeah," Wagaba nodded. "Thoses two do nothing but fight when they see one another."

"Ah youth," Marco joked.

"Hey Gray," Gildarts called as Gray looked into a crstal ball with Gildarts' face taking over the entire thing.

"Hey," Gray answered, "I'm guessing you saw the morning paper huh?"

"Nah," Gildarts answered, "I was kind of contacted by Jura of Lamia Scale apparently they were personally asked to catch Drum again and protect the kid that helped defeat him."

"I don't need protection," Gray sighed. "Did you tell them that?"

"Yep, but it was a high price reward if they did _both_ of those things," Gildarts laughed. "So I said that I kept and touch and will send them to Lamia Scales."

"Damn and they will get mad at the 'kid' that made them lose face," Gray sighed. "Do you know exactly who is partcipating?"

"Another ice molding wizard-," Gildarts started off.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know," Gray sighed. "Now I'm defintely not going."

"Huh but you just said," Gildarts started off once again.

"If I go than that other Ice Wizard will want to know when I had the chance to meet Drum Bee," Gray answered. "If so than he'll feel guilt when I explain. Either way he'll suffer the most because of what happen before I started my journey."

"So you two have a past huh," Gildarts summed up. "So what is he an old enemy, a guy that stole your woman?"

"He was a former fellow student of Ur with me," Gray stated.

Both of them fell silent letting sadness engulf them both. "Damn you didn't mention you had a friend back than," Gildarts sighed.

"We didn't part as friends back than," Gray chuckled drily. "Heck when we met up again he tried to kill me."

"Yosh," Gildarts winced. "I see why you're so hesitant to go there than."

"They got over that a while ago," Erza stated leaning against the wall directly behind Gray.

Gray gritted his teeth and turned away. "You were listening than," Gray demanded.

"Course we were," Cana answered. "You weren't exactly acting normal since you read the paper today Gray. Of course we would worry about you."

"I just barely finished with it," Gray protested.

Cana nodded with a wry smile. "Cana," Gildarts shouted looking at her with parental eyes. "It's been a while. Why don't you call me?"

"Shut it," Cana stated. "So when do you plan on leaving Gray."

"But I wanted you to talk to me," Gildarts whined though the three of them chose to ignore him.

"I'm not," Gray stated turning away from here.

Cana sighed and took out her cards shuffling them in her hand. "Why don't we let the cards say huh," she asked as she held them up innicently in her hand.

"Knock yourself out," Gray shrugged.

She nodded her head and laid out three all face down. The first was the right side up fool's card (just so you know I have my own deck of tarot cards and a book that has the meanings. I'll explain what they mean at the end of this chapter.) She moved to the next one and as she flipped it over they saw two swords up right. The next one was upside down death. "Well the cards say you are on an innicent journey, but you two have forgived one another. However neither of you can let go of the past," Cana stated. "So I say we go and try."

"I agree," Erza stated. "Isn't it you that wanted to save him. Than let him help you to save himself."

"Jeeze fine," Gray sighed, "looks like I have no say in the matter."

"Yep and I'm coming too," Cana stated. "I want to see Mr. Snowflake up close this time."

(Just so you know everything Lyon wears has a snowflake design on it.)

Fool- Innicent journey

Two Swords- a truce

Upside down death- Inablity to let go of the past.


	2. Meetings and Misunderstandings

**Meetings and Misunderstandings  
**

Lyon tapped his finger impatiently upon the table he sat at. "Lyon," Sherry called, "what's the matter my love."

"When is that Ice Wizard coming so we can actually do our job," Lyon asked impaticently.

"Calm down Lyon," Jura stated. "We mustn't rush these things. Gildarts said he will send the boy over, and he is a man of his word."

Lyon nodded thinking of all he had heard of this mysterious man. However from womanizer to dangerous, it was never really anything good. "Did you find out the name at least," Yuka asked Jura.

"I'm afraid not," Jura stated, "Gildarts said he was a talented young man now though. As well as brave. Not much to go on I'm afraid."

Lyon nodded as he drank his cold ice water. The warden that hired them sat with them quietly holding a cup of hot tea. Though he didn't drink a single drop. It was no surprise the older warden that was like a father to him was killed mercilessly by the escaped criminal. With his dying breath the old man had told he blond hair man (I can't tell what color it was in the manga so I'm guessing it's blond), "Protect him."

"It's getting late," Jura sighed as he looked at the window outside. "Why don't you go home now Lyon I'll stay until they close up today just in case he's late. Make sure Warden Grog makes it safely to his motel room."

"I understand sir," Lyon nodded standing up.

Grog got up slowly putting his glass down on the table. "You didn't drink anything again," Toby said in a worried tone. "Are you feeling okay?"

Grog turned his head another way not bothering to look at the dog ear man. Yuka sighed and asked outloud, "Does you stupidty know no bounds."

"Ah shucks," Toby blushed with a goofy grin on his face.

"That wasn't a compliment," Yuka yelled as Lyon and Warden Grog left Lamia Scale.

"Sorry about Toby's insensitivity," Lyon said after a long endering silence between the two of them. "He means well, but sometimes I have to wonder if he wasn't dropped on his head as a child."

Grog sighed, "It's not his fault he was just worried about me. I . . . feel the same right now towards the child I met. I wish I was of more help besides knowing he was a wizard that uses ice."

Lyon nodded and stated, "There aren't that many Ice Wizards that live outside of cold climates. Don't worry we will protect him as a guild effort. If we can't I will call reinforcements from Fairy Tail if it comes down to it."

"Thank you," Grog sighed with a lighter sound to his voice.

Lyon smiled and heard a couple talking near by, but hidden by the crowd of people. "Oh come on buy me one little drink please," the lady plead, though to Lyon she sounded oddly familiar.

"I already told you no," the male answered angrily. "Besides a little to you is an entire barrel."

Lyon stopped as Grog bumped into him. Lyon knew that voice anywhere even in a blinding snow storm. Lyon marched through the crowd with a puzzled Grog following him. There in front of a bar was Gray with the card magic girl from the Grand Magic Games. She at least wore a jacket over her normal attire, but she looked the same from the last time he saw her. "Gray," Lyon called out.

Gray turned his head swiftly to Lyon, and then his eyes widen as he looked at the person peering over the older student's shoulder. "Lyon, Grog," Gray called as he shook Canna off of him.

Lyon was puzzled but then quickly figured it out. "Gildarts called you didn't he," Lyon asked.

Gray turned his head away and mumbled, "Yeah he did."

"You're the child from the Black Vox," Grog stated pointing at Gray. "I recognize your hair."

"Yeah I recognized you too," Gray stated giving a half smile, "I thought the old man would be here though."

"Warden Torch was. . . killed during the escape," Grog said sadly.

Gray's eyes flashed with regret and pain ones that Lyon knew from when Ur had sealed away Delioria. Gray clenched his teeth and stated, "I'm sorry, I didn't know him all that well, but I over heard how much he meant to you."

Canna hit Gray on the back of the head. "Come on lets go to Lamia Scale like we planned," she stated. "Honestly how could you forget the reason why we came in the first place."

"You're not even drunk yet and you're not making sense," Gray shouted at her. "You're the one that tried to get me to buy you booze!"

"Oh I did," she asked putting a finger on her bottom lip.

"Yes you did," he growled.

"Oh I guess you're right," she chuckled rubbing the back of her neck. "My bad."

Gray clutched his fist tightly struggling to keep them from raising. "It's pretty late right now," Lyon sighed, and turned to Grog. "We'll walk you back to your motel room first then meet up at the guild in the morning."

Gray blinked in surprise, but didn't commented. "Oh can I go to a bar please," Canna asked.

"No," Gray stated, "if you got too drunk I doubt Lyon would let me go look for you. So for now bare with it."

"Ugh fine," she sighed. "But you owe me a barrel when we get back to Fairy Tail tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Lyon repeated as they almost reached the motel.

"I can obviously take care of myself," Gray stated, "I don't really need protection and I came here to convince you guys as much."

Lyon narrowed his eyes and stated, "Our request stated that we are to protect the child that helped stop the attempted break out of the Black Vox. As such we are required to watch over you until the end of the mission."

"But," Gray started to argue, but Lyon cut him off.

"Don't tell me Fairy Tail does a half bake job in protection like you're asking," Lyon hinted.

Gray gritted his teeth, and stated, "Fairy Tail has nothing to do with this!"

"As I recall you often said that Fairy Tail is a family," Lyon stated, "and does a family abandon one of their own because of something that happen in the past before their time?"

Gray clenched his hands and refused to look at the older of the two students. "Wow," Canna commented, "you really did grow up with Gray. I thought I was the only one able to play the 'hypocrite' card on the sly like that and get away with it."

"Why did you really come Canna," Gray sighed turning his head slightly so he was looking at her. "You didn't need to."

"Oh and let you walk around naked so you can get scowled by unfamiliar police," she asked. "Yeah right."

Gray grumbled, "Alright, I get it jeeze."

Lyon quickly hid a smile that threaten to decorate his face. After Grog was safely dropped off Lyon led the way back to his flat. "Just so you know I have only one spare room," Lyon stated. "I don't really get much company over to begin with so there won't be any extra clothes available at the moment Miss Alberona."

"Aren't you a polite one huh," Canna smirked, "but you don't need to worry I plan to share it with Gray. After all we are very close."

Canna leaned casually closer to Gray and Lyon blushed at the misunderstanding that she purposely caused. "Stop teasing him so much Canna," Gray stated. "He's not going to react the way you want him to."

"Oh you think," she asked batting her eyelashes.

"I'm being serious Canna," Gray stated, "stop trying to rile him up with your pretend foreplay we sometimes use on requests."

"Foreplay," Lyon repeated. "You two were flirting with eachother openly. I thought the lady Juvia was all you care for instead you are flirting openly with this booze driven ho."

Gray punched Lyon as hard as he could in the face knocking him down to the ground and also making him bleed. "Get it through your thick head," Gray growled. "Canna is my first friend from Fairy Tail. I will not have you openly insult her in front of me."

"Besides," Canna stated, "he and I don't have that kind of relationship. Mostly we are just like brother and sister. I heard from Lucy that's how you see Gray too."

"He's the younger student nothing more," Lyon stated stubbornly.

Canna rolled her eyes in disbelief, but didn't comment on it. "Also you're lucky that I'm not going to rat you out to her old man," Gray stated with a smirk. "Right Canna."

"I'm a big girl," Canna huffed. "I already told him being his daughter won't change our relationship."

"And who is her father," Lyon asked interrupting the banter of the two Fairy Tail wizards.

Gray glanced around at the crowd that seemed hesitant to disputer. Lyon looked around and nodded. The silver hair Ice Wizards made no move to comment further as all three silently made their way to Lyon's house. It was a white building on the outskirts of the city, but not in the bad part. Lyon took out his key and unlocked the door allowing his two guests in first. "Whoa it's pretty cold in here," she stated.

"I apologize for that," Lyon stated. "But as an Ice Wizard heat even in the winter is unneeded."

Gray rolled his eyes as he walked to the fireplace. It didn't have any logs in it or around it. "I'll be right back," Gray stated.

"You will stay here Gray Fullbuster," Lyon ordered. "I'll go and get some firewood; lock up after I leave."


	3. A Dead Man's Wish

**A Dead Man's Wish  
**

The crackling of the fire that was freshly started was the only sound inside the room. Gray kept staring at it ignoring the eyes of the person who was watching him intently. Canna looked between the two of them passively. Finally getting bored with the silence that was suffocating the entire room Canna reached into her bag she carried around pulling three bottles of alcohol. "Who wants a drink," Canna asked holding them up for the two boys to see.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't get drunk while we were here," Gray warned her.

"Oh come on three bottles won't even get _you_ drunk let alone me," Canna stated rolling her eyes.

"You drink," Lyon asked.

"He's my best drinking partner," Canna stated. "He can hold his liquor almost as much as I can."

Lyon frowned and stated, "It isn't healthy to get drunk."

"Tsh what a tight wad," Canna stated rolling her eyes tossing a bottle his way.

Lyon caught it on reflex looking between her and the container in his hand. "I really don't-," Lyon started.

"You never know it might be helpful," Canna stated looking at Gray meaningfully.

Lyon looked at the younger of the two Ice Creation Wizards and then at the bottle in his hands, but before he could properly decide the bottle had vanished. Lyon looked up to see Gray holding it. "What are you playing at Canna," Gray asked when he finished reading the label. "This is heavy stuff not something a lightweight should have."

"I am not," Lyon protested, but Gray glared at him.

"If you can't even finish a single barrel you're considered a lightweight in Fairy Tail," Gray stated. "Normally the others don't let the other girls drink because of it."

"Hey did you forget I'm a girl," Canna stated taking a swig from one of the bottles in her hand.

"Says the one who can out drink a sailor," Gray joked.

Canna laughed loudly like any member of Fairy Tail would. Lyon rubbed his eyes, but when he looked at how happy Gray was he felt his heart squeeze. All the time he was with Ur and himself he could count the number of smiles that Gray had shown them and still have fingers left over. Lyon grabbed the bottle out of Gray's hand and opened it. "Uh wait Lyon," Gray tried to warn, but Lyon had already put it to his lips to drink it.

As the sun that had yet to show its face painted the once black sky to a ever slowly changing

grey, Gray sat next to the two who were passed out. Gray smiled at them fondly before saying softly, "Idiots."

Gray the only one who wasn't going to have a hangover walked to the door. He had fallen asleep after making sure they wouldn't get cold, or over heat in Lyon's case. He didn't wake up normally, but force awake from a nightmare memory. Gray walked down the streets of Margaret. Women both young and old whispered as he passed, and for once not talking about how he was a pervert, because of his _habit_. Gray stopped suddenly as he got to the bridge. He chuckled to himself as he remembered all the memories of all the people he had helped near a river in Magnolia. The monster that palged his dreams and his past continued to haunt him even if the others weren't tied down by their own. Gray leaned on the railing squeezing his hands as he faced the strong flow of water not really looking at it, but into the past that was haunting him. "Why do you think Lyon didn't meet us at our normal restaurant," a familiar voice asked breaking Gray from his trip down memory lane. "Do you think he found someone he loved?"

"I'm positive that's not the reason," another answered with a sighed.

"You think he lost his favorite sock too," a dumb person asked.

"He's not you Toby," the person sighed again.

Gray looked over his shoulder at the three that had fought against himself and his friends on Galuna Island. Each of them walked side by side with one another with worried expressions on their faces. Gray pulled his collar up higher and hunched his head down lower as they had passed him by. He let out a sigh and faced the river once more. If they didn't recognize him well that was more better for him for the second. Gray combed his hair back as he switched the support leg he had and smiled to himself as he thought of the person who was now nothing more than ocean water herself. He remembered all the times she showed kindness to him who was trapped in darkness that the demon of destruction had made. Gray pushed away from the rail feeling more calm than before and made his way back to Lyon's house. Gray heard them before he saw them. "Lyon are you in there," he heard Sherry call out.

Gray winced as he imagined the pain Lyon was feeling right that second especially with the hangover he would be having. "Hey Lyon," Toby shouted, "we've come to pick you up!"

"Would you be quiet," an angry Canna shouted as she threw open the door with her strap to her extremely short shirt shouted.

"Oh my I didn't know Lyon had . . .company," Sherry blushed.

"Hm oh we're not like that," Canna yawned as she stretched, "no Lyon's looking for Gray right now."

"Than it's a perfect time to say I went on a walk right," Gray stated from behind the three Lamia Scale Wizards.

"Yeah I guess," Canna shrugged.

Lyon opened the door wider glaring harshly at Gray. "I thought we had an agreement Gray," Lyon scowled.

"I never agreed to anything," Gray stated stubbornly.

Canna sighed and stated, "Gildarts thought as much and told me to make sure you stayed until Drum Bee was caught again."

"Canna," Gray glared at her.

Canna gave him a cheeky grin. "He even told me the entire story," Canna added. "I got to admit you were definitely a lot bolder as a cheeky kid."

"You mean to say that you are the kid that we are ordered to protect," Yuka asked Gray.

Gray turned his head away and Canna answered, "That's right."

"What did I ever do to you," Gray glared at her.

"Hmm I think you said something along the lines of 'so you miss daddy already'," Canna repeated putting her hand on her hip.

Gray shouted, "I apologized didn't I."

"So," Canna shrugged.

Gray's shoulders slumped and his head fell down in defeat. "But Gray doesn't really need our held does he," Toby asked cocking his head to the side.

"That may be true," Yuka nodded, "however we can't ignore a man's dying wish."

Gray head snapped towards Yuka and shock was registered on his face. "Warden Torch asked me to be protected," Gray asked in a soft voice.

Lyon frowned and answered instead, "He did, that is why Grog Foto even came here."

Canna could see Gray shaking even if the others couldn't. She looked towards Lyon to see if he too noticed or to see she was sorely mistaken. Canna sighed and asked, "Well shall we head to Lamia Scale I always wanted to taste the booze from there."

"It's too early to drink," Gray retorted.

"Nonsense," Canna stated, "Maria always lets me buy some at this time."


	4. The Bar

**The Bar**

"Man they seriously don't sell any booze here," Canna complained. "If I knew that I wouldn't have shared any of my emergency stash."

Gray shook his head and stated, "I could go for a drink right now myself."

Lyon glared at Gray and retorted, "You shouldn't drink at all. It is uncouth to condem in such activities."

"Did he speak another language," Canna asked Gray who didn't respond and snickered instead of answering her.

"He means is it is very appalling to even think of drinking especially this early in the morning," Sherry scowled.

Canna threw her hands up and stated, "Oh please I would have finished a barrel by now and be on a request."

Gray shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair looking around. May of the female wizards in Lamia Scales were looking towards them giggling, Some of the men were too, but mostly in Canna's direction. Gray didn't feel comfortable to be in an unfamiliar guild. Canna peaked over at Gray and asked, "What do you do for fun then?"

"Hmm we train," Yuka answered. "Some of us take pleasure in reading as well."

"Ugh that's so lame," Canna commented and stood up. "I'm going to find a pub."

Gray rose up as well and so did Lyon. Canna rolled her eyes, "Why are you following us?"

"I cannot allow the person we are suppose to be watching go around unattended it's dangerous," Lyon stated.

"No," Gray responded, "what's dangerous is how you think you can beat Drum Bee. Do you even know what magic he has?"

Lyon paused as he saw the worried look pass over Gray's face. "I heard he uses a lance," Lyon stated.

Gray glared at him, and stated, "Yeah and I was hit by it. That lance isn't magical at all."

Lyon asked, "Then what type of magic does he use."

"I don't really know I only saw his magic involves beams of light," Gray answered. "If it wasn't for Gildarts then I might not have made it this far."

"Do you mind telling me exactly what happen," Lyon asked.

"I am willing to tell anyone," Gray shrugged.

"Then why don't you-," Lyon started, but Gray cut him off.

"Except you Lyon."

"That was a bit harsh," Canna commented in a low voice as she and Gray walked side by side with Lyon hanging back.

"It's fine," Gray stated. "Besides it is my choice you know."

Canna nodded putting her arms behind her head. The trio stopped at a way out of the way pub in the shadiest district in the city. Canna stated, "I'm going to enter first you enter five minutes after 'kay?"

"Yeah yeah I know," Gray waved off.

"That's unacceptable," Lyon argued, but as he moved forward Gray grabbed his upper arm.

"Leave her be," Gray stated, "she's a big girl and not the type you want to be on the bad side of. Especially now considering her father is Gildarts."

Lyon head snapped towards Gray as if he just said he saw a horse driving a carriage and a person was pulling it. Canna took this moment to sneak inside without Lyon noticing, well more like he was too shock to care. Lyon and Gray leaned facing one another in the alley nearby. "I didn't know she was related to him," Lyon stated trying to start a conversation.

Gray didn't answer right away, but when he did he said, "Yeah not many people knew before hand. I, being her first friend around the same age, knew before she told anyone else. In fact I told her the only reason I came to Fairy Tail was because of Gildarts recommendation to check it out."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me anything," Lyon stated.

"I'm not telling you details of the events or who are in it, but just it was his fault I became a Fairy Tail Member," Gray stated.

Lyon wanted to know more, but Gray didn't look at him carefully avoiding eye contect ever since he had proclaimed such words. Silence fell upon them once more both lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Gray straightened up and stated, "Five minutes are up. Either she's on her first barrel or seduced some poor sod to buy her drinks."

"Oh and you know this," Lyon asked as they made their way to the entrance.

"I am always the one who make sure she not in trouble since she first started," Gray stated and then opened the door.

Lyon saw Canna at the bar with three men around her. She paid Ice Wizards no mind favoring talking to the men instead. Gray pulled up a seat at on end of the bar removing his coat. Lyon gave him a warning stare. "I know," Gray stated softly, "it isn't customary to wear a coat inside though."

Lyon nodded pulling up a seat next to Gray. The bartender looked them both over showing disgust as he looked at Lyon. Lyon clenched his fist, but Gray didn't pay any mind. "I would like a beer for me and my buddy here."

Lyon moved to protest, but was shut down by an elbow to his side by Gray. The bartender nodded quickly fulfilling the request. "Never seen you around before," the bartender proclaimed to Gray as Gray drank the alcohol. "You new?"

"Just passing through," Gray stated, "thought I would stay a bit to check out the scenery around here."

"And your friend," the bartender asked.

"Lives here," Gray stated. "A bit stuck up so I thought I would show him the underside of the city."

The bartender and any that were eavesdropping laughed startling Lyon. "Ain't that the truth," the bartender stated.

Gray grinned and went back to drinking. Gray raised his mug to his lips and murmured to Lyon, "You better at least pretend to drink. Some of these guys could be criminals for all you know."

Lyon picked up his own bringing it to his lips, but it was suddenly yanked away by Canna. Canna smiled as if he was just another guy and said, "You don't mind if I have this do you?"

Without waiting for a answer she downed it all in one gulp. Gray turned to her and asked, "What was that for?"

"The bartender slipped some drug into you buddy's drink kid," she answered as if they never even seen one another in their lives.

Gray stood up glaring at the now sweating bartender. "If this true," Gray asked the bartender.

"Of course not," the bartender stuttered. "I would never do something like that in a town with a Wizard's guild in it."

Gray and Canna exchanged looks with one another and Canna sat on the bar top and leaned closer to the bartender. "You may not have guessed this," she stated in a seductive voice, "but I actually am a wizard myself."

The bartender turned pale at the mention of this. "Listen here pops," Gray stated, "me and my friend here are willing to overlook this incident if you give us some information."

The bartender looked at them Gray as if he was a savior. "I'll tell you anything," the bartender promised.

"Alright what do you know about the recently escaped convict," Gray asked.

"Drum Bee," the bartender questioned. "You don't want to know anything about him. He's the worst of the worst. Heard a kid helped lock him back up. Before that he was as ruthless as they come killing anyone and everyone that crossed his path from orphans to men."

Gray nodded his head and took a handful of money leaving it on the counter. "Thanks," Gray stated.

The three of them left with Canna trailing behind them. "Well that was a bust," Canna sighed.

"You got your drink," Gray stated with a shrug.

"Yeah but that was pretty shifty of you to ask that," Canna stated.

"He knew them at one point or another," Gray stated, "he had five stripes down the center of his shirt and it was a red shirt at that."

The other two looked at him turning back towards the bar. "Damn it," Canna growled. "So he's in town?"

"Don't know why don't you check," Gray suggested.


	5. Within the hour

**With in the hour**

"Damn it," Canna cursed as she leaned on Gray's shoulder for support. "That's a new one."

"Of course it is," Gray stated as he rolled his eyes. "The other ones have been proven less effective remember?"

"I should have been more cautious I apologize," Lyon said to Canna.

"Don't worry about it," Canna stated, "I've been drugged before by my fair share of dark guilds or slave traders. I'm just glad they didn't know me and Gray were together."

"Yeah it would have been a lot harder," Gray agreed.

Lyon didn't know weather to be happy for his fellow student or envy the relationship between Gray and his guild. As soon as they arrived back at Lamia Scales they saw Jura and the others that Lyon seemed to hang out with the most. "Ah Gray," Jura smiled to the younger ice wizard. "Yuka, Sherry, and Toby informed me about the situation."

"They did huh," Canna asked groggily.

"What happen to her might I ask," Yuka inquired.

Lyon opened his mouth to say something, but Gray cut him off before he could even start. "Ah it's pretty normal," Gray stated, "a girl walking into a seedy pub even with escorts is just asking for trouble."

"I see you're worry wort personality hasn't changed," Canna scoffed as Gray helped ease her into the seat.

"Old habits die hard," Gray joked and she grinned in response.

"Oh it must be love," Sherry exclaimed

"Sorry but no," Canna stated, "Gray is like my brother after all."

Lyon's hand clenched wishing he had the right to say that as well. Canna sighed pulling out a deck of cards shuffling them on the table. "What are you doing," Toby asked her.

Canna ignored him and than laid the cards in a diamond formation. Gray looked at her, "You gonna be okay doing this?"

"Oh please I was drugged a bit not tampered with like last time," Canna stated rolling her eyes.

"I'm just asking jeez," Gray defended as he sat across from her.

"What is she doing," Sherry asked.

Lyon shook her head as both Fairy Tail Wizards soundly ignored them. Jura watched them carefully frowning as Canna began to flip over the cards. "So," Gray asked when she finished.

"You're instincts were right about not coming here," she sighed. "He is here, and he is looking for you."

"Thought so," Gray sighed, "so?"

"It doesn't make much sense about where he'll be though," Canna stated as she leaned back in her chair resting her hands behind its back. "My cards say he'll be here within one hour."

"Were you reading them right," Yuka demanded, "there's absolutely no way that could happen!"

"There's no way she's wrong," Gray stated, "even before she learned card magic her predictions, from what I was told, are at 100%."

The Lamia Scale Wizards stared at her in shock. "Does this have," Lyon started, but Canna interrupted.

"He has nothing to do with this," she answered. "I got this gift from my mom."

"Your mom," Jura repeated, "than the person you two are talking about is your father?"

"If that's what you want to count him as," Canna shrugged. "Honestly I don't really know him as a father right now."

Gray didn't say anything just looking at the table with his head resting on his knuckles as he stared blankly at the table. _Within an hour_ Gray repeated in his mind.

Lyon looked at Gray and sighed, "Gray if you're thinking of trying not to involve us you should stop right now."

Gray jerked his head up looking straight as Lyon who looked at him with calculating eyes. "How did you know," Gray asked.

"You're not to hard to figure out weather past or present," Lyon stated.

"He's right," Canna stated, "Seriously you should try to share you're burdens every now and than. We share ours with you would it kill you to do the same?"

Gray didn't answer not that he really needed to with Yuka, Sherry, Toby, and even Lyon who all knew where it might have derived from. Canna gathered her cards and turned to Gray. "Hey hand me the medicine would ya," she asked, "I want to be able to fight when he gets here and not be wobbly."

Gray reached in his pack and slid a bottle towards her. "You want me to measure it out," he asked her.

"Nah," she stated, "I've had this enough times to know without measuring."

Gray nodded in response.


End file.
